


（刷俊）夜好

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: pwp  当成玛丽苏来看吧（扶额有女装 自行避雷收尾有些仓促  不是洪知秀的问题  是我的问题
Kudos: 11





	（刷俊）夜好

/

文俊辉最近有点不对劲。

洪知秀即使做着需要长期离家的工作，也发现了文俊辉的反常。

每晚两人都会打电话，先不说电话形式从之前的视频变成了单纯的语音，时长也是越来越短。以前文俊辉兴致上来了还会要求洪知秀和他phone sex，现在根本提都不提，哪怕是洪知秀提出来也会被文俊辉以这样那样的理由搪塞过去。洪知秀偶尔回一次家待几天，受到的待遇越来越热情，文俊辉恨不得天天变着法给他做饭，自己却不吃，就眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛盯着洪知秀，把他盯出一身鸡皮。

“……俊辉，”洪知秀第三次放下了碗，无奈地看着对面的人，“是不是出什么事了？”

文俊辉愣了愣，转了转眼珠子又恢复了表情，“没有啊！”

洪知秀睨了他几眼，放下了筷子，“我过一会儿又要走。”

文俊辉点点头，“我知道，你昨天不是说过嘛。”

洪知秀手不老实地往文俊辉大腿跑，“我们要不趁着这点时间……”

在洪知秀的手游走到文俊辉大腿根的时候，文俊辉红着脸把洪知秀的手按住了，他轻轻地喘着说：“不行。”

洪知秀皱眉，“为什么不行？难道……”

他望向文俊辉的眼睛，那双眸子的主人在他的挑逗下面颊已经变成了初生的桃，看起来水灵灵的，让人直想咬一口。

洪知秀也确实这么干了。

文俊辉“哎呀”一声，推了洪知秀一把，“你干什么！真不行。”

洪知秀干脆换了个位置绕到文俊辉身后搂住他，“为什么不行？”

文俊辉装模作样清了清嗓子，“咳、反正，就是，不行。”

洪知秀看着文俊辉的瞳孔地震就知道他肯定在想用什么借口搪塞自己。洪知秀和文俊辉在一起已经五年了，一路走下来两个人对互相的脾性已经了解的差不多，洪知秀更是已经在内心给文俊辉设置了一道屏障把他包裹起来，对文俊辉他是百分百的信任，可是……

难道他有什么难言之隐？难道……他生病了？

想到这里洪知秀大惊失色，他急忙把文俊辉身子扶正让他直视自己。文俊辉被晃得有点莫名其妙，按住洪知秀扶住他肩膀的手问：“知秀怎么了？”

洪知秀刚准备开口就看到了文俊辉的领口不知道什么时候被扯开了，文俊辉也意识到了，急忙伸手去拢，可是还是被洪知秀看到了被布遮住的东西。

那是一条带子。

更准确的说，那是一条内衣带子。

文俊辉看到洪知秀眉毛一跳，急忙把衣领又拢紧了一点，起身开始收拾碗筷，“哎呀知秀你吃好了就快点准备收拾东西吧……”

洪知秀看着文俊辉这种此地无银的行动有点想笑，原来自家男朋友还有这种癖好而我现在才知道？洪知秀摇摇头，真的是忙工作忙傻了。

洪知秀也不管在他旁边显得很繁忙的文俊辉，拿出手机往群里发了条消息就把手机随手一扔，抬头没看见文俊辉人，洪知秀听着水声进了厨房。

文俊辉在背对着洪知秀低着头洗碗，洪知秀看着内衣带子透过薄薄的衬衫凸起的痕迹，没忍住伸出手把内衣带子拉起又松开，弹了文俊辉一下。

“啊！”文俊辉被吓了一跳，回身扬了洪知秀一脸水。他早就知道洪知秀在自己身后，可是他没想到洪知秀居然会做出这样的举动。文俊辉心如乱麻，完了完了完了被发现了，怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办……

洪知秀倒是一脸淡然，懒懒散散地靠着冰箱，像是在等文俊辉的解释。

文俊辉用力地抿了抿嘴，好像下定了决心一般，把手随便在衣服上擦了擦，拉起洪知秀的手走到卧室的衣柜前，又深呼吸一口气，蹲下拉开了最下面的抽屉。

洪知秀不禁“wow”出声。

里面整整齐齐地叠放着各种各样的蕾丝内衣内裤、格子短裙还有和裙子配套的衬衫。

“俊辉……”洪知秀斟酌着语气开口，“这就是你一直躲着我的原因吗？”

文俊辉自从进了房间就没有说话，听到了洪知秀不由自主发出的感叹之后更是把头低的更深，以至于他都没有听到洪知秀叫他。

“俊？”洪知秀有点慌，他看到文俊辉还蹲在地上，甚至还把头埋到了膝盖间，一边回想着自己刚刚语气是不是有点过，一边也蹲下轻轻抚着文俊辉的背，“怎么了？”

文俊辉肩膀有些颤抖，洪知秀能听到强忍着呜咽的声音。

他在哭。

洪知秀轻轻叹了一口气，他干脆坐下，从背后将文俊辉抱住，柔着声音说：“俊，你不要怕呀，你有自己的爱好为什么不告诉我呢，我们不是说好了没有秘密的吗？”

文俊辉身子一颤，犹豫了一下将眼皮微微抬起，透着婆娑的光看向洪知秀。

“你……不讨厌吗？这样的我。”

洪知秀一下子笑开了。

“傻瓜，”

“我喜欢每一个你。”

/

“所以……俊可不可以穿给我看看呢？”

“？？！！！！”

“我都没看过！不是说好了……”

“你不要露出这幅表情啊！……那我穿就是了，你等我一下。”

洪知秀，计划通。

/

文俊辉好像是第一次在别人面前穿成这样，他就站在那里接受着洪知秀肆无忌惮的眼神，他好像有点尴尬，时不时扯一下衣角，理一理裙子，也不敢和洪知秀对视，刚一和洪知秀眼神接触就会马上弹开，还要装作不经意地理理头发。

洪知秀从床沿站起来，走到文俊辉身前，抬起手背虚抚着他的脸侧，却迟迟没有落下。

文俊辉有些疑惑，一抬起头就撞进了洪知秀眼神的温柔乡。

美国绅士露出得体的微笑：“May I ?”

文俊辉整张脸红透了，支吾了半天也说不出一个字，只是轻轻点了点头。

洪知秀的手便抚上了文俊辉的脸。文俊辉的脸烫得厉害，腾起的热量被洪知秀的手带向脖颈。他好像很紧张，洪知秀的指尖顺着他脖子上微微暴起的青筋一路滑下，摸到了衬衫最上方的纽扣。文俊辉紧张的闭上了眼，结果换来洪知秀一声轻笑。

“你太美了，文……小姐。”

文俊辉一听到这句话，手一下子攥紧了衬衫边又一点点松开，平整的衬衫在手里皱巴巴攒成一个小球，蹭的文俊辉掌心生疼。

“你……”文俊辉的声音细若蚊蝇，“你不要这么叫我……”

洪知秀一颗一颗解着扣子，看着衬衫下的蕾丝胸衣一点点显现。文俊辉一直都有在健身，他的胸肌被松松垮垮拢在胸衣里，竟真有一点少女初生的蓬勃状。

洪知秀动作轻柔地把衬衫半褪到文俊辉臂弯，顺着修长的脖颈一路细细吻到胸前，伴着文俊辉细碎的喘息，洪知秀隔着胸衣含住了文俊辉的乳尖，舌头灵活地绕着凸起舔舐。胸衣上的花纹紧紧贴着文俊辉身上最敏感的地方，不断刺激着他发出阵阵低喘，情不自禁挺起胸，手指插进了洪知秀的头发，渴望让他的温暖再靠近自己一点。

洪知秀一只手掐住了文俊辉的腰，很难用言语描述的那种触感总是让洪知秀欲罢不能。他过分偏爱文俊辉的腰，说是精瘦却又带有肉感的弹，摇起来更是婀娜——这词用来形容他一点也不过分。洪知秀的唇瓣有点凉，贴在文俊辉灼热的小腹上往下滑，另一只手则顺着文俊辉的大腿往上攀，只消轻轻撩开裙摆就能看见裙底风光——配套的蕾丝内裤对于男性来说想要遮住全部还是有些勉强，阴茎被紧紧包裹着，隐隐约约有要弹出来的趋势。蕾丝的白和阴茎的紫交杂在一起让洪知秀看得全身血液都往大脑涌，手刚扶上文俊辉挺翘的臀却发现沾了一手湿。

竟然是已经给自己做过扩张了。

文俊辉的脸已经分不清的臊得红还是情欲的红，被发现了自己的一点小心机，他下意识想往洪知秀怀里钻，结果发现男朋友现在半跪在自己面前，他望望这里，又瞟瞟那里，最后干脆用手把脸捂上了。

洪知秀被自家小男友的这种鸵鸟行为逗得乐不可支，看到他这么害羞，逗弄的心思又起来了。他一用力把文俊辉抱上了床，文俊辉下意识把双腿张开等他压下来，洪知秀却是褪下了那条内裤，拿在手中揉捏了几下。

“俊……刚刚不是还赶我走吗？怎么还这么乖的做了扩张？”

洪知秀将内裤抖了抖，丝布被液体晕染的痕迹清晰可见。

文俊辉一下子并紧了腿，手无措地将裙子压在腿上，“我……”

洪知秀笑了笑，也没想着文俊辉能做出什么回答，搂住脖子就深深吻了下去。他的吻很温柔，文俊辉头脑一片混沌，只能感受到雨后青草散发出的香气，只消舌尖轻轻一挑，文俊辉的牙关就失守了，从被动的迎接变成若有若无的挑逗也不过是几次呼吸的事。

文俊辉迷迷糊糊中还能空出一点时间来想，今天洪知秀的牙膏是什么味儿的？真好闻。

他被吻的情动，难以自抑地想要回拥洪知秀，结果发现手臂好像被什么勒住了。洪知秀微微抬起了身，哑着嗓子说：“俊的衬衣和裙子很好看，就不要脱了吧。”

文俊辉才后知后觉，自己半褪的衬衫不知何时已经被洪知秀在身后打了个结，限制了手臂的活动范围。洪知秀脱完衣服发现文俊辉还在纠结打结原理，他往文俊辉身边一躺，小猫就乖乖窝进他的胸膛，一改往日的话痨，安安静静地任由洪知秀亲他。

洪知秀见状叹了一口气，揽得用力了点，牙齿轻轻厮磨着文俊辉的耳廓，轻声说：“俊，我希望你不要觉得这是件不好的事，我决定跟你在一起的时候就已经做好全盘接纳你的准备了，你懂吗？”

文俊辉蹭了蹭洪知秀，没说话。

洪知秀的手钻进了文俊辉裙底，把住本不该出现在裙底的器物缓缓撸动，感觉到文俊辉呼吸一窒又再次变得急促。

洪知秀声音低沉，“我爱你啊。”

文俊辉的眼泪一下喷涌而出，他一个翻身骑在洪知秀身上，撸了撸洪知秀早已硬挺的阴茎，从床头柜抓了个套戴上就自己对准了往下坐。

洪知秀看着文俊辉骤然蹙起的眉头，急忙扶住他的腰，“俊，不要勉强……”

文俊辉置若罔闻，咬咬牙直接坐到底，整张脸都皱成了一团。许久未被开发的后穴过分紧致，夹的洪知秀太阳穴直跳，“俊……”

文俊辉深呼吸了几下，仰起头笑得灿烂，“我没事。”

泪珠顺着文俊辉上下的动作从眼睫毛洒到大腿，在昏暗的灯下闪着细碎的光，文俊辉进出的越来越顺利，衬衣滑到了床上，被洪知秀一脚踢开。洪知秀扶着文俊辉的腰，配合着他挺动着下身。

“嗯……”几声呻吟从文俊辉紧紧抿着的嘴唇中漏了出来，“知秀……”

“嗯？”洪知秀倒还很游刃有余。

“我……我没力了……”文俊辉的眼窝还湿润着，水盈盈的衬着眼神更加发亮。

洪知秀一挑眉毛，不轻不重拍了文俊辉屁股一下，“刚刚可是你主动的。”

“……”小猫变成小鸭子，扁着嘴一副受了委屈的样子。

“要下来也行，”洪知秀舒舒服服把胳膊垫在脑袋下，“像之前那样叫两声我就放你下来。”

文俊辉：“……不行！”

洪知秀坏心眼地挺了一下腰，文俊辉被顶得腰直发软，洪知秀顺势把他抱在怀里。

“你就跟我说嘛，好不好，我想听。”洪知秀跟文俊辉咬耳朵。

文俊辉现在哪里还受得了这种，他好像真的怕别人听到一样，够到洪知秀的耳边，洪知秀甚至能听到他在紧张的咽口水。

“啾……啾啾……”

文俊辉还没说完就直接把头埋进了洪知秀肩窝，洪知秀大笑着翻身把文俊辉压在身下，吻住了他的唇。

“谢谢啾啾，我很喜欢。”

洪知秀的下身直接在文俊辉体内转了个圈，搅得文俊辉下半身麻了半截。洪知秀握住文俊辉的大腿，没有预告的开始了操弄。文俊辉被顶的晕乎乎，半阖的眼只能隐约看见自己的裙子随着洪知秀的动作微微起伏，他觉得浑身都像被蚂蚁爬过，手不自觉的抚上自己胸前。胸衣的搭扣在身后，他也懒得再费神去解，干脆隔着胸衣开始揉搓。洪知秀看到了，身下动作频率不减，笑着轻声说了几个字。

文俊辉觉得自己脸应该已经红到脖子了吧，他没听清，但是他看到了嘴型。

洪知秀在说“女、孩、子”。

文鸵鸟还没来得及把脸埋进手掌心，还抚在胸前的手就被洪知秀吻住，他细细吻过文俊辉的每一根手指，最后又回到了胸前。洪知秀把胸衣往下一扒就露出了文俊辉早已硬挺的粉嫩乳尖，舌面直接接触身体的感觉总归是不一样的，文俊辉觉得自己下面又硬了点。

洪知秀真的很会照顾人，下一秒就用他的大手把文俊辉下身紧紧包裹。文俊辉爽得下意识夹紧了后穴，屁股又挨了一巴掌。

“知秀你——！”

“放松点。”

洪知秀的嗓子已经哑的不行，文俊辉清楚接下来会发生什么，直接把长腿盘上洪知秀的腰。

“知秀，我好累了，你快一点行不行？”

洪知秀没有回答，用吻堵住了他的嘴。下身的速度陡然加快让文俊辉有点吃不消，断断续续的呻吟从唇间散了出来。洪知秀一手掐着他的腰，一手还帮他撸动着前端，下身的连接处不断的有液体往穴口涌出，再随着撞击被打起泡沫。文俊辉被干得意识有些模糊，手紧紧攥着床单，只会大张着嘴喘气。

洪知秀见状也不管什么技巧了，每次都插到最底再整根拔出，可观的尺寸时时压迫着前列腺，文俊辉爽得要哭出来。突然文俊辉的呼吸变得急促，洪知秀也心领神会加快了手上动作，没一会儿随着一声短叫，文俊辉的前端就喷出粘稠的白浊，顺着洪知秀的小腹流到了床单上。洪知秀也加速再操弄了几下就低吼着射了出来。

/

两个人泡在浴缸里，文俊辉趴在沿上昏昏欲睡，洪知秀有一搭没一搭的给他擦身。

“知秀……我腰好痛……”

“……那我给你揉揉？”

“好……欸？！”

至于两人是怎么玩水的，那就是后话了。

end


End file.
